zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Feminine Charms
One of the things Rainforest District was very famous for was its lush and beautiful jungle gardens at the outskirts of the district. Just like regular parks in the countryside, it was a popular spot for families and couples to stroll at during warm days. It was also where the famous dancer Judy Hopps was just hanging out with her husband Nick. The two were in the mood for a picnic that day, and they wanted to try out a place they hadn´t been that often at before. The Rainforest District gardens came to her mind while pondering that, which gave the two an idea. Nick, who had been there only once, was delighted. He had remembered how beautiful the place looked during his first visit, and wanted to go there again. The fox had so many fond memories of the garden. Its flowing fountains. Its tropical birds. Its jungle river, which was good for swimming. The whole place sounded like a paradise to him every time he thought about it. Eventually, Nick and Judy went to enjoy it themselves. Now, the two were spending a day close to the river, where they planned to have their picnic. Underneath the palm trees in the shining sun, it was off to a great start. “It´s almost ready, darling!” Nick said as he laid down the cloth on the grass, while Judy was swimming in the river. Even though her dancing offered her quite a lot of exercise, she still loved to have a nice workout whenever she felt like it. “I´m coming!” the rabbit said eagerly. She surfaced in her bikini and swimming goggles, the latter of which she took off as she joined her handsome fox on the picnic area. Wrapping a towel around her, she sat down. “Here´s what we´ve got. Sandwiches, with a 4-layer vegan one for you and a turkey sandwich for me. A banana for the both of us and something that just came out recently at the local pastry shop. Blueberry cheesecake donuts! Clawhauser highly recommended them”, Nick put all of the foods on display. “Sounds like something I have to get the recipe to, so I can satisfy the sweet tooth of my foxy husband”, Judy playfully scratched Nick´s chin before they started eating. As they got to the dessert after eating the sandwiches and bananas, Nick was proven right. The new donuts were delicious. Suddenly, the fox noticed something. A couple of beautiful doves were flying around their spot. Judy noticed them too, and smiled. Luckily, there was enough crumbs left from the sandwiches, so she put them on her paw and showed them to the birds. “Come get them, little ones”, Judy said in a sweet voice. It didn´t take long until the birds came and ate the crumbs off her paw gently. Nick smiled lovingly. This wasn´t the first time he had seen Judy like this with non-mammal animals. Both Nick and her were good with mammal children, but with non-sentient animals, it was something different. For a small rabbit, she was very good with handling them. Birds never fled her, and every time she fed them, they went to take the crumbs or seeds eagerly. Judy often got to pet small birds in her paws gently, which is what she did to one of the doves at the moment. And it wasn´t just birds. Judy loved reptiles too, which especially showed with her pet snake Juju, who was often her dance partner during her snake dances. The creature trusted her and never bit her. Not many mammals were this good with non-sentient birds or reptiles. “Funny how those birds never flee from me. The same with the reptiles. I´ve wondered why that is the case?” Judy thought as she sat back down next to Nick, who rested his paws on her shoulders. “I think I have an idea. Some mammals have an unique charm to them that not everybody see. There are many cops and dancers in the city, but very few like you. It´s the kind of charm those animals see, and I especially see”, Nick thought. There wasn´t anybody in the city that thought the same way about Judy as he did after all. “You really think so?” the rabbit blushed. “Well, that´s just how I believe it to be. If you can tame a beast like me, you´ll get along well with any kind of wild animal. Not to mention beautiful birds and beautiful bunnies go so well together”, Nick laughed. “Funny, I sometimes think of you too when I dance with snakes. Sly and charming like you. And I mean that as a compliment”, Judy giggled too. Nick patted his wife on the back and kissed her on the cheek. She was very good in getting him in a mood like that. The fox wondered that maybe it was the same feminine charm that made the non-mammal animals like her too. “You´re the most wonderful thing nature has created, bun bun. I can´t even imagine where I would be without you”, the fox said while the two looked at the sun together. Judy snuggled up closer into his arms. “The most wonderful thing nature has created? Now that title belongs more to you, my dear. You´re the most adorable and wonderful husband anyone can have”, she stroked her chest softly. In the sunlight, Judy and Nick rested together in the same spot. Neither of them needed a sun hat or shades though, because both of them were lying underneath the shadow of the palm tree, enjoying the most powerful kind of warmth they could imagine. The warmth of each other´s hearts. “It´s no wonder why I or your little friends cannot resist your feminine charms”, Nick smooched Judy´s forehead as they looked at the other birds flying in the horizon of the rainforest river. The two sat sunbathing there for almost an hour, until they packed their things and headed back towards their home at Sahara Square. Near their home, Nick gave a piggyback ride to his sleepy wife. It had been a wonderful day off for Zootopia´s first rabbit belly dancer and her fox husband. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights AU Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories Category:Picnic stories Category:Summer stories Category:Stories featuring non-sentient birds or reptiles